Everyday Superhero
by LadyDivine91
Summary: While watching Kurt buy toys for a Christmas fundraiser, Sebastian learns a valuable lesson somewhere between the Pokemon plushies and the Barbie aisle when a little girl mistakes him for someone else. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**Notes: I wrote something similar for another pairing, but it's not exactly the same, jsyk. Written for the Hummel Holidays prompt 'shopping'.**

"Do you _have_ to pick out every present yourself?" Sebastian asks, rummaging through a box of Pokémon plushies and making them battle one another. "I mean, you don't even _know_ these kids."

"I guess not." Kurt shrugs. "But buying toys is fun! It gets me into the holiday spirit!"

"Do you know what gets _me_ into the holiday spirit?"

"A bottle of Courvoisier and a stack of porno mags?"

"No. Watching you dress up in that green and red Christmas sweater of yours and play Kurtie the Christmas Elf."

Kurt looks over his shoulder, mildly confused by the child friendly overtones of Sebastian's remark. "Really?"

"Yup. As long as that sweater's _all_ you're wearing," Sebastian continues, sliding his hands around Kurt's hips, his fingers weeding through the unoccupied belt loops.

Kurt shakes his head. "Good feelings gone," he says, putting three boxes of Star Wars action figures into his shopping cart.

Seeing his seduction technique fail miserably, Sebastian sighs. "So you're really going to spend the entire afternoon at some random middle school wrapping presents?"

"Yes sir-ee."

"Can we maybe have sex before you go?"

"Are you going to change your mind and come with me?" Kurt asks, checking items off his list.

"Uh, that would be no. I don't volunteer, babe. I'm rich. I write checks and go on with my life."

Kurt huffs. "Then no afternoon nookie for you."

"There's _my_ holiday spirit gone, Scrooge McTightPants," Sebastian says, taking his hands off his fiancé's hips and shoving them into his pockets.

"Put on a Santa hat and write a check. It should come right back."

Sebastian goes back to rummaging through a different box of stuffed toys when he gets the distinct feeling that someone is stalking him. He stands straight and peeks down the aisle left and right with his eyes so as not to be too obvious about it. Once he confirms his suspicions, he comes up behind his fiancé and whispers: "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Title of your sex tape?" Kurt says, recycling his favorite catch phrase from _Brooklyn Nine Nine_.

"Shhh. Keep it G-rated. We're not alone." Sebastian tilts his head to the side. Kurt's gaze follows, but he doesn't see anything until he peeks over his fiancé's shoulder. From around the corner at the end of the aisle, Kurt spots a pair of stunning blue eyes set in a tiny face surrounded by shoulder length blonde hair disappear in a blur into the Barbie aisle.

"What the …?" he mumbles. Then he chuckles. "Uh-oh. It looks like we have company."

Sebastian turns to see a woman headed their way, spurred on by a tiny girl, pushing her in their direction.

"Hi." The woman waves sheepishly. "I am _so_ sorry to bother you …"

Kurt smiles. "It's alright. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Kind of." The woman peeks nervously behind her when the girl gives her a shove. "My name is Kianna. This …" She jabs a thumb over her shoulder at the child they have yet to see completely "… is my daughter Shayna."

"Hello, Shayna." Kurt tries to maneuver around Kianna's legs to get a good look at her daughter. He catches a glimpse of her, but she moves too quickly out of the way for Kurt to get more than that. But from what he can see, the girl isn't paying attention to him.

She's completely focused on Sebastian.

"She's a little shy," Kianna says. "But she asked me to come talk to you because she thinks …" Kurt hears the girl whisper, something only her mother can understand, and Kianna sighs. "I'm so very sorry, but she thinks that you …" She gestures to Sebastian "… are Barry Allen."

Sebastian's eyes go wide. "Barry Allen?" he repeats. "You mean like … The _Flash_ Barry Allen?"

Shayna giggles, and Kianna's cheeks turn pink. "Yeah. Again, I'm really sorry about this, but her father's underway. He's not going to be home for Christmas. And I thought that maybe … if you didn't mind … I mean, I know you don't know us, but …"

While Kianna talks to Kurt, Sebastian gets down on one knee to get a better look at Shayna. She braves a peek, lower lip sucked so far between her teeth, he can see every freckle on her chin.

He smiles and gives her a wink.

"So, you figured me out, huh?"

Both Kurt and Kianna go silent when they hear Shayna gasp.

"It _is_ you!" Shayna says, eyes so wide they start to compete with every other feature on her face. "My mom said it probably wasn't you, but I knew it was! I just knew it!"

"Yeah, it's me," Sebastian says, not entirely sure where he goes from here. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? I'm not supposed to be in town."

"Oh, don't worry …" Shayna motions over her mouth like she's zipping her lips "… I won't say anything to anyone! I _promise_!" She gives Sebastian a once over, a quizzical look on her face. "Where's your super suit?"

"I … keep it in my ring," he says, quickly culling from one of the few pieces of Flash trivia that he knows. He raises his hand and shows Shayna his engagement ring from Kurt – a smooth, platinum band with a simple filigree engraving. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Shayna reaches out a hand to touch it, but decides against it, and instead stares at it in awe. She examines it, tilting her head and scrunching her nose. "It looks different than it does on TV."

"It has to, or else bad guys would know where it is."

"Yeah! That makes sense!"

Kurt doesn't hear everything Sebastian says to Shayna, which would normally make him nervous because the man has no filter, but as Shayna's eyes become wider and her smile spreads, he realizes he has nothing to worry about. Sebastian is a man with a vivid imagination, and whereas that imagination is usually in the gutter, this time he's weaving this girl a tale of superhero antics, acting as sidekick to a man he calls _The Fashion Meister_ (whom Kurt realizes, with a flick of Shayna's eyes upward, is supposed to be _him_ ) in an attempt to save Christmas for the entirety of P. S. 78 in Queens.

Kianna watches Sebastian interact with her daughter, smiling wistfully when Shayna tells Sebastian that, without a doubt, he's her favorite superhero.

When Sebastian says, "Well, your daddy is mine," tears slip down her cheeks.

"Okay, Shay," she says, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her shirt, "I think it's time for us to go and let these gentlemen get back to their business."

"She means the mission," Shayna corrects for her mother.

"That's right," Sebastian says. "But you know what? Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Yeah," Shayna says, hopping on the balls of her feet. "Maybe we will."

Kianna takes her daughter's hand, but the girl breaks free and throws herself into Sebastian's arms. "Thank you, Barry," she says, squeezing him tight.

It takes Sebastian a second, but he wraps his arms around Shayna's thin body and squeezes back. "No, Shayna. Thank _you_. And make sure you thank your daddy for me the next time you talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Come on, Shay," her mother says in a wobbly voice. "We should be getting home."

"Alright." Shayna gives Sebastian a kiss on the cheek, then takes her mother's hand and practically pulls her from the aisle, telling her all the things Sebastian had said about his and Kurt's mission to save Christmas.

Sebastian watches Shayna and her mother round the corner, the girl pausing a moment to give them one final wave before she skips excitedly out of sight. But Sebastian doesn't look away, staring thoughtfully after her. He doesn't snap out of it until Kurt puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asks with a soft sniff. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I was just wondering," Sebastian says, slowly falling back to earth, "do you think there's room down at that school for one more elf?"

"Are you asking to come with me?"

"Maybe," Sebastian says, swiftly wiping a hand across his cheek before he turns to look at his fiancé. "Do you think we could stop by our place and have sex first?"

"I'm not sure we have time," Kurt teases.

"I _am_ The Flash." Sebastian winds an arm through Kurt's and leads him towards checkout. "They call him the fastest man alive. I don't have any super powers, but I'm pretty sure I can live up to that."

Kurt laughs, pushing his cart down the aisle with his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "In this instance, I'm not sure that's something to be proud of."


End file.
